Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint Speciale '63
|aspiration = NA |torque = 96.9 ft-lb / 4,200 rpm |power = 112 BHP / 6,500 rpm |pp = 338 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |gt6type = |displacement = 1,577 cc |engine = Alfa Romeo 00121 Twin Cam engine |length = 162 inches |width = 65 inches |height = 49 inches }} The Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint Speciale '63 is a Road car produced by Alfa Romeo. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5, and Gran Turismo 6. Colors Three colors are available for this car: *Rosso Alfa *Bianco Gardenia *Bluette In-game description "A special model of the Giulia, recreated by the hand of Bertone." Alfa Romeo's Giulia series, which became the successor to the Giulietta, was announced in June of 1962 and began mass production the following year. The name Giulia meant "older sister to Giulietta" and this was evident in the engine displacement. In contrast to the 1.3-liter engine of the Giulietta, the Giulia was equipped with an all-around larger 1.6-liter DOHC inline-4 engine. The Giulia series with its 4-door sedan, 2-door coupe, and Spider bodies was provided to many large and small carrozzerias (car factories) in Italy, spawning many special custom models. Alfa Romeo purchased some of these popular or mass producible models, and produced them in small numbers as catalog models. One representative example of these is the Giulia Spring Speciale. Also called by the abbreviation SS, this car's design was penned by the chief styling of Bertone at the time, Franco Scaglione. While the styling is similar to that of the Sprint Speciale Giulietta, the body size was increased and the Giulia Sprint Speciale had a generally roomier overall feel. The 1,570 cc 8-valve twin-cam engine was tuned up to 110 BHP, and the lightweight 950 kg body could be driven at a top speed of 124 mph. Distinguishing it at a glance from the Giulietta version Sprint Speciale was the plastic insect screen in front of the windshield. Only a small number of these Giulia Sprint Speciale were produced between 1962 and 1966. As a scarce Alfa Romeo model, the SS has become a treasured collector's item. Acquisition GT4 This car can only be obtained by winning 1000 Miles! in the European Events Hall. It is not for sale in the Alfa Romeo Dealerships. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 62,040 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint Speciale '63 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 48,466 Credits. Alternatively, it can be acquired by winning the Festival Italia in B-Spec. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 The car can be purchased at the Alfa Romeo dealership in the Europe section of the Car Dealership for 62,040 Credits. It is a simplified car. Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Alfa Romeo Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1960s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 0 cars